


Part of your world

by iamgoku



Series: The Trickster's Knight [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avacado's at Law, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Big Brother Matt Murdock, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments are moderated, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Female Loki (Marvel), FrostIron - Freeform, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I'm not putting up with trolls, Irondad, Loki Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Loki is good with kids, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Scott isn't bashed though, The New Avengers Are, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, the avengers were never a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Tony and Loki's relationship has come a long way with the two having settled into a comfortable routine with their friends and family, finally having a semblence of peace and security.But the shadow of the Civil War still hangs over Tony's head as does other looming threats against the team and the Earth as The Mad Titan's quest continues in the cosmos.And back home, the possibility of Steve and The Rogues return darkens their door at the worse possible time.:Not a Fix-it. Please read the tags. Comments are moderated to avoid Team Cap trolling.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Jessica Jones & Peter Parker, Jessica Jones & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor, Tony Stark & Vision
Series: The Trickster's Knight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Part of your world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Times, Bad Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389912) by [Astrum_Ululatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrum_Ululatum/pseuds/Astrum_Ululatum). 



> Hello!
> 
> So I mentioned the other day when I published my oneshots story in this series, that I was planning a full length multi-chapter story sequel to my Tony/Loki story [Something there that wasn't there before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773401)
> 
> I didn't expect to publish the first chapter so soon, but inspiration struck and I wrote this out over the past two days. 
> 
> Now I hope you all read the tags, but if not let me make it clear this story is not Steve or Wanda friendly (nor is it to most of Team Cap)
> 
> Bucky and Scott are exceptions to this, as was alluded to in the first story in this series, but let me reiterate it here, they will not fall into the same category as the others. 
> 
> This story leads up to Infinity War, I may have that movie appear in this story, or I may save it's events for a sequel to this one, depending on how this one plays out. 
> 
> The title is of course taken from another Disney Song (as for some reason they keep coming to mind XD) this time from the Little Mermaid, though I was considering "Into the unknown" from Frozen 2 as the title. (I may still change it in future, or might keep that for a sequel to this)
> 
> Also while writing this, I recalled another great Team Iron Man Frostiron story (which also features genderfluid/female loki) that I should have linked in the first story, but will do so here, [Good Times, Bad Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389912/chapters/43550822)  
> by the author [Astrum_Ululatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrum_Ululatum/pseuds/Astrum_Ululatum)  
> which starts shortly after the events of the first Thor movie, it's a great FrostIron read and I love the story the author wrote for Loki's earth identity in it. You should definitely give it a read if you have time. 
> 
> I can't give a proper estimate on how many chapters this story will be, mostly because I suck at estimating my word counts (this chapter I estimated would be 3.5 thousand words.....and look at it XD) 
> 
> But I am willing to write as many as needed to get the story across in it's entirety.
> 
> As with the other stories in this series, Loki's female form I based off the actress Katie Mcgrath (Morgana from Merlin, Lena Luthor from Supergirl, etc)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> .
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Laughter and friendly conversation filled the large living room of the penthouse as Tony had invited some friends around for the evening. 

The top floors of Stark Tower contained the residential quarters and personal lab space that was used by Tony, as well as Vision and other members of the team.

Even the ones who had their own homes and residents were given personal rooms in the Tower and the New Avengers Compound for when they were staying over temporarily. 

Matt would sometimes crash at the Tower after a particularly difficult patrol or when he also needed patching up. Jessica would sometimes do the same for similar reasons, or just if she was too tired and couldn’t care to travel all the way back to her apartment. 

Though Jessica was quick to make it clear she wasn’t living off Tony’s dime, reminding him she had a job and wasn’t going to be leeching off him like Rogers and the other former Avengers. 

The seemingly annoyed and confronting way she said this may have seemed ungrateful, but Tony knew she was really reassuring him in her own way that she wasn’t going to be using him and living off his wealth.

_“Listen up Stark, I don’t give a fuck who you are or how big your bank account is, ok? I also don’t care what kind of arrangement you had going on with Rogers and the rest of those assholes, or what kind of SIMS life fantasy they thought they were living in with you. I’m a grown ass woman, I have a job and an apartment of my own, and I’m sure as hell not looking for you to be my sugar daddy, you got that!”_

Smiling slightly as he recalled it, Tony looked over to see Jessica on one of the couches near the long coffee table, she was drinking a bottle of soda and talking to Hope and Luke.

Rhodey was over by the pool table with Foggy, the two spectating a game between Matt and Happy, with Rhodey waiting to face the winner. 

Vision was having a conversation with Karen as he sat behind the large piano seated across near the window.

There were some missing faces, with Pepper and Danny unable to attend, as well as Colleen having been busy. 

Peter was sitting across from Tony on another couch going over his homework while also helping out Amy with hers, the other teen having come with Karen. 

Looking to his right, Tony saw Loki talking to Maria Hill and couldn't help but linger. Loki was wearing comfortable clothing with a pair of loose fitting pants and a dark green blouse, her ears adorned with small golden hooped earrings and a light shade of lipstick graced her lips. 

She was still a captivating sight to behold and he couldn’t help but get distracted by her. 

“Shouldn’t Thor have been back by now?” 

Maria’s voice broke him from his musings before Loki replied. 

“He may have gotten caught up with some admirers of his wanting to take his photograph again” Loki said with a light roll of her eyes. 

“That could be true, Thor has gotten a lot more followers on his Instagram and Twitter lately” Peter said chiming in. 

Darcy and Peter had both decided to help Thor and Loki establish a social media presence, and had helped them make their profiles and teach them the basics, all on Stark Phones of course, Tony wasn’t going to have his girlfriend and her brother reduced to using Apple or Android products. 

“Though sadly, I still have more followers on Twitter than he does” Loki said with faux humility in her tone, though it was known by all their friends that she enjoyed the slight win over her brother, who would swear he wasn’t affected by it at all. 

Even though he was an Avenger longer and rationalized that logically he should have had more to begin with, Loki's account was bombarded with followers shortly after it’s establishment and had taken a steady lead. 

That’s not to say social media was an altogether happy experience for both royal siblings, both of them did experience their share of trolls and online hate. 

Sadly it was Loki who bore the brunt of this, despite her having amassed a large number of fans and followers, once she came out publicly in her female identity she faced backlash and was the source of many anti-LGBTQ+ sentiment. 

Though Loki had prepared herself mentally from this, and had faced it for centuries on Asgard as well as having to hide her female form, she did feel the painful sting of social exclusion and hateful words being flung at her.

Though this time she had many allies on her side, with Tony and Peter as well as their other friends, and many people online came to her support and aid, as well as during her public appearances.

Introducing Loki to the public in her male form following the Asgardian refugees arrival had been tough enough, though with Matt and her law team arguing her case with the UN and the US Government, she had been given leniency in light of her being under the effects of mind control and manipulation. 

Her royal status combined with the Asgardians refugee status did help too, thus she was allowed to work off any other charges through the New Avengers initiative as a form of community service. 

She was thankful to Matt as well as Foggy for their help, as well as assistance in establishing her female form’s identification and legal status along with Tony.

Excusing himself from Loki’s side, he made his way over to the pool table where Happy had just missed the pocket and now it was Matt’s turn. 

The lawyer stepped around the opposite side of Happy, his tinted sunglasses peering across the table before he leaned down and rested his cue on the edge and lined up the white ball with it’s target.

“Double combo: Triple carom on the four-three-two-one-six with a bank massé.” Matt said as he prepared his shot.

“Yeah, you don’t need to call all your shots pal, maybe focus on the first one before getting ahead of yourself” Happy said as Matt looked slightly to his side at Happy. 

“That is the first shot” was all Matt said before hitting the ball.

Happy and the others who were watching from around the table saw the white ball hit two of Matt’s balls and sent them across the table, along the way they picked up the other balls.

Matt successfully pocketed all five balls in one shot, leaving Happy standing there speechless. 

“Eight ball in the corner” Matt added as he aimed his cue where the white ball had come to rest. 

Hitting it from below, Matt made the white ball jump up and over Happy’s remaining one and made it hit the eight ball, sending it straight into the corner pocket.

Bringing his cue down to rest on the floor, he turned as Rhodey and Foggy were clapping for him.

“I warned you man,” Foggy said, patting Happy on the back. 

Happy grumbled something under his breath before pulling out his wallet and retrieving a twenty and placing it down on the table.

“Good game” he said amicably after a moment. “Though you got to show me how to do that”

Matt gave a light chuckle and nodded as Rhodey stepped up to the table, accepting the cue from Happy.

“Now don’t expect an easy win, I know a couple trick shots of my own” he said as Matt was racking up the balls once more.

“He’s right you know, Rhodey used to clean house all the time back in College, always a good way to earn some extra cash for booze too” Tony said as Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, because you didn’t want your Mom knowing you were using the money they sent you on beer” 

“Couldn’t you just I don’t know, not tell her?” Foggy asked, causing Rhodey and Tony to both laugh in response .

“Oh no, no way!” Rhodey said, shaking his head. “You never met this woman, I’m telling you I still suspect Maria Stark had a superpower, she could always tell when Tony and I were trying to lie or hide something from her. Hell she shared that in common with my own Mom” 

Clapping Rhodey’s shoulder, Tony spoke up. 

“Yeah, she was like Murdock without the blindness and crazy senses, a human lie detector, she could spot our bullshit coming from a mile away”

“And even if she couldn’t, I always hated the idea of lying to her” Rhodey said as Matt finished setting up the table.

“She was one of the nicest human beings I ever knew, and I never liked hiding things from her. Oh especially that time in the dorms, you know with that party” Rhodey said, giving Tony a half glare, who held his hands up in a placating maner.

“Ooh, this seems like a story worth telling” Foggy said as he leaned against the table.

“Ok so here’s what happened, Tony came back to our dorm and is all like ‘I’m going to that party we heard about this morning but someone’s going to come asking for me, I need you to cover for me’ and I thought he might have meant one of the professors or a girl he was trying to avoid, so I say yeah sure and he bolted from the dorm as soon as I said yes. Half an hour later there’s a knock on the door, and I open it to find his Mom standing there” Rhodey said as both Matt and Foggy turned to Tony.

“You didn’t!” Foggy exclaimed, as Tony nodded his head. 

“Not my proudest moment, I’ll admit”

“So anyway,” Rhodey said, continuing the story. “Maria came to visit Tony, and had apparently told him this a few weeks ago, but Tony had been busy on a few projects and it slipped his mind, so when he remembered he asked me to cover for him, because there was this cute girl who was going to be at the party, and his Mom was going to be in town for a few days, so he thought he could just reschedule” 

“But here she is, standing in our dorm and asking me where Tony is, now I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place, and I try to offer a general explanation I think she might buy. Long story short she doesn’t, and then she gives me _The Look_ ” he said causing Tony to wince in sympathy.

“Ok, I don’t even have a frame of reference for ‘’The Look’ but I just felt a shiver go up my spine” Foggy said as Matt chuckled. 

“As you should!” Rhodey said, pointing to him. “Now she knows something is up, and looks me straight in the eyes saying _‘James, where is Tony’_ in a tone which even some of my CO’s in the Air Force couldn’t match”

“And you folded like a cheap suit,” Tony added, causing Rhodey to turn to him with a raised brow.

“As if you wouldn’t” he replied, causing Tony to nod after a few seconds.

“Now the next thing I know, I’m driving her down to the frat house, which is in full party mode, and she just walks in there with complete conviction and finds Tony almost instantly”

Tony gave a slight groan and buried his face in his hands. “She pulled me away from the girl I was with and marches me downstairs where Rhodey is waiting by the door”

“But it’s not over yet” Rhodey added as Foggy and Matt are listening closely, now fully invested in the story. 

“She goes back inside, and finds the head of the fraternity and tells him the party’s over. She’d seen some definite underage girls there with alcohol and was not having it at all, but the Frat guys all just started laughing at her until she grabs the head dude by the ear, and keep in mind the guy is like twice her height. She yanks him down painfully till he starts squealing and begging her to stop and looks him straight in the eye with the same look and using the same tone she did on me, and says _‘Young man I don’t think you heard me properly, I said this party is over!’_ and ten minutes later the place is empty save for the fraternity members, campus police finally shows up and she explains all about the underage drinking and everything that happened before taking us both back to our dorm, where we’re both fully chewed out” Rhodey said shaking his head, though despite the recount his tone is filled with fondness when speaking of Tony’s mother.

Foggy is shaking his head in disbelief before turning to Tony. “Your Mom sounds like she was a goddess among mortals! I mean seriously, I know about her from all the charity and humanitarian efforts she was a part of, and how she was a huge female icon back in the day, but damn! She sounds awesome”

Tony nodded softly, his eyes misting over slightly as Rhodey noticed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“yeah, yeah she was,” Tony said before clearing his throat and clapping his hands together. 

“Now! Back to the matter at hand. I want to see Matt wipe the floor with your ass” He said to Rhodey, causing him to scoff. 

“We’ll see who wipes the floor with who” Rhodey replied as he moved around the table to take the first shot.

_~0~_

Loki was reclining on the couch and taking small sips from her soda, glancing over at Tony who had gone over to the pool table to spectate on the game. 

Turning back she couldn’t help but glance at Peter, he and Amy were still going over their respective homework, but Peter’s gaze seemed to keep shifting away from it. 

She also picked up on the expression on his face, one of distraction and indecisiveness, taking another sip she got up and walked over towards him and sat down on his left. 

“Ok, what’s on your mind?” she asked, causing Peter to stop and look up at her.

“Sorry?”

“Something is troubling you, and it’s not your...chemistry homework” Loki said after peering over at the notes he was working on.

“N-No, It’s just some tough questions is all” Peter said trying to play it off.

This received a scoff from Amy who glanced at the notes as well.

“You always ace chemistry, hell you helped me get top marks in my last chemistry test, something’s up” she said agreeing with Loki, literally boxing Peter in between them as his head whipped from side to side at them before his shoulder slumped and he let out a sigh.

“It’s...it’s about MJ”

“Ohhh here we go” Amy said with a slight eye roll, picking up her drink and taking a swig causing Peter to look at her.

“What?”

“This is about your obvious crush on Michelle” she replied, causing Peter to stumble over his words.

“So it’s a matter of romance” Loki said with a small smile, causing Peter to blush even more so. 

“It’s just-I-I…” He began before taking a breath and trying to compose himself. 

“I do like her and all, like a lot. But I just don’t know how to approach her about it”

“You see her most days of the week, and she’s one of your best friends, there’s like a million ways you could bring it up to her” Amy said as Peter groaned.

“Yeah but that’s just it, she is one of my best fiends, what if I let her know how I feel and she doesn’t feel the same way, then it’ll be super awkward and our friendship is ruined” he said covering his eyes with his hands and falling back against the back of the couch.

“Peter, look at me,” Loki said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

After a moment the teen lowered his hands and returned her gaze.

“If Michelle is truly as good a friend as you say she is, even if she doesn’t return your feelings I can’t see her dismissing you as a friend and cutting you out of her life.” 

“Yeah,” Amy said, chiming in. “It might be awkward for a bit sure, but you guys will be ok. And besides that’s just in the scenario where she doesn’t return your feelings and having met her a couple times even briefly, I think there’s something there”

Peter looked at her with surprise. “You...You really think so!”

Amy merely nodded in response.

Letting out a breath Peter looked down at his knees momentarily. “I still don’t know how to bring it up though”

Before Loki or Amy could say anymore, another voice spoke up from behind them.

“Oh for god’s sake, just tell her!”

The three of them turned around to see Jessica standing there with a look of annoyance marking her features.

“Seriously, I’m pretty sure half the people at Stark’s company are aware of your little crush, seeing as how you talk about her so much. And Lewis has been taking bets on when and how you’ll work up the courage to ask her out”

“Darcy’s been what!?” Peter exclaimed, only for Jessica to continue.

“Hell even Potter thinks you should tell her how you feel”

“Melvin too….seriously how many of you guys are in on this?” Peter asked as Jessica snorted.

“Like I said, how much you talk about her basically has everyone aware, not exactly a secret. Plus you kept chewing Matt’s ear off about it a few weeks ago when you two went on patrol together”

This caused Peter to look slightly embarrassed as he once again stumbled over his words. 

“I-I didn’t, I mean I don’t think I talked about her that much” he said sheepishly. 

“Yes you did!” came a call from across the room, causing them all to turn to the direction of the pool table where Matt was leaning against it while Rhodey was about to take a shot, those around the table looking at Matt oddly as he raised his drink in Peter’s direction nodding. 

“Oh man” Peter said, even more embarrassed as he buried his head in his hands once more. 

“Look, just do what they said,” Jessica said motioning to Amy and Loki. “You’ll be fine” 

Walking over to the bar area, Jessica couldn’t help but glare as the shelves and under the bar were covered in metal plating that descended from the ceiling. 

Tony had, reluctantly, declared the night a dry zone till Peter and Amy retired for the evening, meaning that the bar was literally under lockdown, hence why everyone was drinking bottles of soda. 

Despite Jessica being able to break it open with ease, she elected to walk back to the couch, grumbling as she did. 

“Your brother better get back with the beer soon” she said to Loki who merely shrugged. 

“Even if he did, we’d still have to wait for Peter and Amy to leave,” Loki said, causing Jessica to turn to the two teens.

“You two are going to bed real soon” she said pointing at them, before walking back over to where Hope was and rejoining the conversation.

“She isn’t wrong” came Karen’s voice as she sat down opposite them and turned to Amy. 

“It’s getting late, and the two of you both have school tomorrow”

This got her a groan from Amy. 

“C’mon, seriously”

Karen merely nodded.

“Yes, and you should be retiring for the night soon too Peter. Tony and I did promise your Aunt you wouldn’t stay up too late” Loki said, causing him to nod reluctantly.

“And May is not one to be trifled with, her beauty is only matched by her tenacity and fury, one would do well to avoid angering her”

Peter turned to Loki with an incredulous look. 

“What?” Loki asked, noticing his expression.

“Your Aunt is very attractive Peter, it’s simply a fact”

Before Peter could reply, another voice spoke up. 

“That is true, May is stunning” Tony said as he rejoined them. “And not someone you want to piss off, if you remember her reaction to finding out your secret identity, damn we both got verbally destroyed that day”

“Can you two stop talking about my Aunt like that, please!” Peter exclaimed, his voice taking on a higher pitch.

“They're not wrong” came Luke’s voice from the neighbouring couch. “I’m happily in a relationship, but it’s not wrong to say your Aunt is a very beautiful woman Peter, you shouldn’t be embarrassed”

“Yeah, and I didn’t think I’d ever swing both ways, but May makes me reconsider that” Jessica chimed in with a smirk in Peter’s direction, having fun seeing his reactions.

“Ok! That’s it, I’m going to bed” Peter said quickly, hopping up and grabbing his homework and tucking it under his arm.

“Oh come on Peter don’t go, the conversation’s just getting good” Amy said as she struggled to suppress a laugh at her friend’s reaction.

As Peter walked across the room another figure entered the living room area.

Thor had returned and was carrying two large cases of beer under each arm, smiling apologetically at everyone as he placed them down.

“Sorry I’m late, there was unexpected delays”

“Perfect timing” Jessica said as she quickly made her way over to the cases. 

“Young Peter,” Thor said, noticing him leaving the room. “Are you leaving so soon”

“Peter’s just a bit embarrassed that we all kept calling his Aunt hot,” Jessica said as she picked up one of the cases and walked back to the bar, where Tony had Friday open the covers, retrieving a large bucket and a bag of ice to place the beers in.

“Ah yes, you should be proud, her beauty is quite striking and captivating, truly a maiden worthy of praise” Thor said patting Peter on her back. 

“Oh god!” Peter said as he rushed out of the room faster. 

Thor turned back to the others in confusion. “Did I say something wrong?”

This received several laughs from those present as Thor shrugged and picked up the other case and carried it over to the large bucket Jessica had set up. 

“Well I guess I should turn in for the night too” Amy said reluctantly, getting up and retrieving her homework as Peter had done. 

“Happy is going to drop you off at your school tomorrow too” Tony said as she nodded and bid everyone good night, exiting the room and taking the elevator down to the residential areas. 

After she left Karen grabbed a beer for herself as well as tossing one to Tony, who was seated at Loki’s side with an arm around her. 

“So, what was your little chat about with Peter earlier? It looked interesting” He said as he twisted the cap off the bottle. 

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Loki said with a small grin gracing her features. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her expression. 

“Your planning something”

“Maybe...”

“Something mischievous?”

“Aren’t I always?” Loki said widening her grin as Tony leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. 

Turning their attention back to their friends, they let themselves relax once more and enjoy their company. 

_~0~_

The following day progressed fairly simply with nothing too exciting happening. 

Loki had gone to Stark Industries mid-afternoon and had lunch with Tony, before wandering down to the personal lab space of Jane Foster.

The Astrophysicist having been brought on board with Stark Industries after having been introduced to Tony personally by Thor. Tony had heard of her, and studied her research previously and quickly the two became fast friends, bonding over their love of science and Tony being able to keep up with her in her field. 

Things between Jane and Thor were still somewhat shaky and awkward, with Loki suspecting they might get back together but nothing concrete having happened yet, though they still were on good terms. 

Loki however checked the time after a while and realized she needed to leave, catching the attention of Darcy.

“I’m going to go and pick up Peter, Tony wanted him to come by and go over some designs they were working on and called the school to let them know he was being picked up, he had a free period I believe so it’s no big deal” Loki said as Darcy grabbed her phone and pocketed it. 

“I’ll join you, I could use some fresh air and maybe a stop to grab some donuts on the way back” 

Loki nodded as they made their way to the elevator, smiling slightly as they descended down the floors.

“What?” Darcy asked, noticing the look on Loki’s face. 

“Oh nothing, just that your betting pool may be shaken up a bit soon” 

_~0~_

Peter had been called out of class just before his second last lesson of the day had ended and told to bring his stuff, he was then told that he was being picked up early and was soon met by Loki. 

She was wearing one of her civilian disguises, which technically didn’t make her look any different to him, but Loki explained that it was a perceptionairy disguise which filtered her appearance.

Meaning she still looked the same, but people wouldn’t recognise her as Loki, aside from those she allowed. 

As they walked through the halls Loki stopped him as they passed the boys bathroom. 

“You might want to use the bathroom before we leave, just because Darcy wanted to make some stops, so just in case you might want to go now” Loki said.

“Oh, um….ok, sure” Peter said with slight confusion before he went in, leaving Loki alone outside. 

After finishing his business and washing his hands Peter made his way back to the exit, only to hear Loki talking to someone on the other side of the door. 

Exiting the bathroom his breath caught in his throat as he saw Michelle standing there.

“M-MJ, hey” 

“Peter, we were just talking about you” Loki said, turning to him as his eyes widened. 

“What…” he said as his head whipped from side to side between them.

“Yeah, she was telling me you were leaving early today” Michelle said before turning back to Loki. “I never got your name?”

“Morgan, my name is Morgan Thorul. I work for Mr Stark, and he asked me to come and get Peter here, I couldn’t refuse” she said putting an arm around Peter and pulling him close to her.

“He’s got us all wrapped around his little finger” she said as Peter tried to suppress the blush that was emerging on his face.

“And I have to say it was great finally meeting the famous Michelle Jones after all this time” Loki added, causing Michelle to arch a brow at her wording.

“Famous?”

“Oh yeah, Peter here talks about you all the time” she said causing Peter to freeze up.

“Oh?” Michelle said turning to Peter with a questioning glance.

“No!” Peter exclaimed before shaking his head and continuing. “I mean yeah I-I talk about you know, school and my friends, which you are...you know, a friend and all and-” he said trying to form a coherent sentence before turning to Loki.

“Shouldn’t we get going, I know Mr Stark must be expecting us back soon” 

Loki gave a slight scoff and waved her hand dismissively. “Oh we’ll be fine, and there’s so much I want to talk to your friend here about, after all you’ve talked her up so much I’d hate to cut our conversation short” 

Peter gave her a look of desperation. “Yeah it’s a shame, but we should probably get going anyway, didn’t you say we had some stops to make and all”

“Maybe you’re right” Loki said in a faux tone of acceptance before her eyes lit up as if having a sudden epiphany, a saccharine grin emerging on her face.

“You know, maybe we should invite Michelle to Stark Tower sometime, how would you like that? Get to see where Peter spends his time?” Loki suggested to Michelle, before continuing. 

“Oh, or we could ask Tony about having your whole class along, I’m sure there would be plenty of interesting things for you all to see and learn” she said causing Peter to shake his head quickly, before turning and grabbing Loki’s arm. 

“W-Well we really gotta go MJ, lots of important...internship stuff to do and all” Peter said as he half dragged Loki away who was still grinning, she also noted the amusement present in Michelle’s gaze. 

In Peter’s rushed movements he accidentally tripped over, his backpack which had been slung over one arm falling to the ground, and even worse his pants descending down to his ankles as he fell to the floor.

Loki stood there with her mouth open slightly, torn between shock and humor. 

It was almost something she would have planned to happen as Peter quickly tried to regain his footing.

“Really loser?” Michelle said with a tinge of humor in her tone as Peter, whose cheeks were now inflamed, was pulling his pants up desperately.

“Are those….cartoon tigers?” she asked as she tilted her head slightly at the designs on Peter’s underwear, causing him to yank his pants up completely and tighten his belt to the point Loki swore would cut off his circulation.

“We really gotta go! I’ll see you tomorrow MJ” Peter said, his voice almost squeaking as he pulled a chuckling Loki down the left corridor and out of sight. 

_~0~_

“Whyyyyy” Peter groaned out from the backseat of the open roofed land rover, Darcy was seated in the passenger seat as Loki was driving.

She had learned to drive rather quickly after Tony began assisting the Asgardians settle into life on Earth, and with his vast collection of cars, she had plenty of different choices to start off with.

Darcy was currently cackling as they were driving down the street on their way to stop for donuts.

“Oh damn! I wish I had come in now, I would have loved to get that on video” she said as Peter spoke up.

“Why did you do that!?” he said to Loki who slowed the car as they pulled up at a red light.

“I was helping you” she replied casually.

“How was that helping me?!”

Turning around to look at him, Loki replied. “It may not seem like it, but I was opening a door for you”

Peter’s confused expression made her roll her eyes slightly before continuing.

“As small an action as it may have been, I planted the seeds that you are interested in her. This in turn opens the door for you to be honest with her about your feelings, there’s more precedent for it”

This caused Peter to stare at her silently for several seconds before resting his head against the back of his seat.

“Trust me Peter, everything is going to work out just fine” Loki said before she turned back to the road ahead just as the light turned green, as she drove forward once more she couldn’t help but speak up once more.

“But you dropping your pants back there on the other hand, that may take some time,” she added, causing him to groan once more and Darcy to burst out in laughter. 

_~0~_

That evening Peter was in his room in his apartment, having just showered he was still drying off his damp hair when his computer began beeping with a tell tale sign that he was getting a video chat request. 

Tossing the towel aside he hopped up onto his bed and was about to accept the request when he saw it was Michelle, his hands instantly freezing up as the events that happened earlier in the day flashed through his mind. 

Though after several seconds of the message request sound echoing through the room, he made the split second decision to press accept.

Michelle’s face appeared on his screen after a moment, and Peter once again felt himself freeze up, the picture was so clear it was like she was sitting right in front of him.

“‘Sup loser” 

“Hey MJ…” he said after a moment, clearing his throat.

“I can’t stay on long, I’m just going around letting everyone know that Academic Decathlon meeting is being moved forward by two hours tomorrow as Cindy has a dental appointment”

“Oh, ok sure” Peter said nodding along, thankful for the distraction.

“I can let Ned know if you want,” he added after a moment, causing her to nod.

“Sure, that’s fine” she replied before checking her phone for a few seconds before turning back to her laptop.

“Oh, and try not to be late again Tiger” 

“Yeah, sure thing I-” Peter began before his eyes widened and he froze up once more, just as Michelle ended the call. 

Unseen by Peter, a small almost unnoticeable smile etched on her face before the call ended. 

He stayed that way for several seconds, blinking silently till May peeked her head in through the open door.

“Peter, I’m about to put that pie in the oven if you still want some?” she asked, only to receive silence.

“Peter?” she asked again, causing him to suddenly snap out of the daze he was in and turn to her. 

“Huh, sorry?”

“I asked if you still wanted some pie?” 

“Oh, yeah sure thing” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Nodding, May retreated from the room and back towards the kitchen as Peter turned back to his laptop screen which was now absent of anything save for his desktop as one thought resounded out in his head.

He couldn’t be late tomorrow!

_~0~_

Back at Stark Tower, Loki too had just finished showering and was wearing a long robe as she stepped out into the kitchen of the penthouse, a pair of slippers on her feet as she browsed the several dishes that had been prepared with interest.

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she continued looking them over as Vision joined her.

“You’ve done a wonderful job Vision, these smell delicious” Loki said with a genuine smile, causing him to give a humble nod.

“I hope the taste can live up to your expectations” he said as Loki moved to the side slightly to allow him to join her.

“Would you like some help plating this up?” Loki asked him. 

Before Vision could answer, they were joined by Tony who was gripping the Stark Phone in his hand tightly before he placed it down on the countertop. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Loki asked with concern, noting his troubled expression and quickly moving to his side and reaching out to him. 

Accepting her hand, Tony looked down for a moment as if unsure how to begin, before turning to look her in the eyes. 

“...It’s Rogers”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you all think? 
> 
> Was it a good start? I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter, as I did with the first oneshot in this series. 
> 
> Some of you who have read my other works may notice some similarities in the scene with Peter and MJ, it was partially inspired by a scene I wrote in my co-authored story [2 Broke Starks and Their Adopted Spider-Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826767/chapters/36848229#workskin)
> 
> I liked the scene and decided to include a variation of it here. 
> 
> Also Loki's 'disguised' identity of Morgan Thorul, is based off two other of Katie Mcgrath's roles, Morgan coming from Morgana from Merlin.
> 
> And Thorul coming from Lena Luthor, who in the comics took the name Thorul as an alias. 
> 
> Just threw in some nice little easter eggs there :)
> 
> Not all characters who I have planned to appear are tagged, but as said in the tags, more will appear and be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> As always I do hope you enjoy and if so please don't forget to leave a comment below, I love hearing your feedback :)


End file.
